The Where Chronicles
by BobWhite
Summary: Chronicles a number of main characters from books, tv shows and movies. just popped into my head since i have a bunch of stories that start with the question WHERE! PLS R&R 2 find out more.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To those that read my stories, I have added a new meaning to the question, **where**. Here are some stories of our favorite people who go missing and then are found by some unlucky people. So here it goes on what will happen in these stories.

I have called this segment as 'The Where Chronicles' so beware of what will happen in these stories. The Where Chronicles tell of everyone in a book, TV show or movie that could disappear and that couldn't be traced by anyone unless you were specifically looking for that person. The Where Chronicles will take you to the edge of your seat as you wait to hear what happens to the victims that go missing. Some will die and some will live. Those that die, will be mourned by their friends, family and all those that searched for them. Those that live, will be greeted back home and never leave the sights of their friends and family members again.

Who will live and who will die? That is the question. One thing is for sure, all of our victims lives will forever be changed by what has happened to them. Which one goes to fulfill her destiny as a warrior who was adopted? Which ones go into Witness Protection? Which ones resign from there jobs? Which ones die? Which ones go into jobs that help people like this? Which ones relive their capture after they return to their normal lives? Which ones will forever stay with their capturers? And which ones will go on to do great things with their lives?

Those are the questions that follow our victims as they struggle to get back to the people that they love. Those are the questions that follow our victims as they look for ways to get out of their predicaments and back to their own lives as regular people that don't have to worry about looking over their shoulders every minute. But some of our victims will never see their loved ones again and may never even make it out of the place where they are being held. They may ever make it out of their prison like cells where they are being held.

However, there is a twist to this whole thing, all of our victims will at one point during their capture come face to face with each other in some way or another. They will not know who they are, but in the end, they will all know each other and they will all be connected by the same thing. They have all been kidnapped and taken away from their loved ones for no apparent reason and they will all keep in touch as much as possible so that they at least have someone to talk to when they return home.

Our victims will also learn that after going home, they will have to deal with being smothered by their loved ones for days and weeks and probably won't get any privacy. Their loved ones will want to be with them non-stop and they will make sure someone is with them at all times, including school.

One thing is for sure, the lives of our victims will forever be changed. And I know that I have said this before, but they need to intertwine their old lives with their captivity lives with their new lives. This is the way it must be, no matter what. I hope you enjoy these stories of mystery and of the fighting spirit each victim shows.

Each victim will fight with all of their might until they are either killed, let go, found or are rescued by those around them. They will also go through physical, emotional, sexual and verbal abuse that most people would never want to go through. And almost every single victim here is a kid or teenager. There are some victims that are adults, but that's only because there are no kids in those shows that could be hurt like this. So here goes my first attempt at something like this, if you don't like these stories then don't read them and I won't mind if I don't get a review from you. If you like them, then that's great, I would like to hear from you.

For every different show, I will make sure you know that I am changing from show to movie to book. So if you find a chapter that says: 'The Where Chronicles: Numb3rs, 7th Heaven, Life With Derek, Hardy Boys, Open Range or anything else like that then you know that I am done with that victim and moving on to another victim. So just be aware that that will be happening.

(**AN-****However, this may take awhile, because I will be heading off to boot camp in less than three weeks, actually the day before Thanksgiving, so don't hate me if I don't update any of my stories for about nine weeks. I will try to update as many as I can when I go through my A School in Pensacola, Florida. I will update them as much as possible when I get my Laptop back and hooked up to any internet. So don't hate me if I don't update for awhile. And if I get ordered to work on a Navy Ship, they won't allow us to use their internet so it'll be awhile again until I put some stories onto the net, so sorry but this is my new life.**)

Thank you to all the people who have read my stories and have become readers of many of my stories. Again because of the paragraph in the parenthesis above, you will understand why I cannot update my stories so much. I hope you all understand what I am going to be doing and do not hate me for what I am going to be doing. Have a great time reading these stories and review as much as possible.    (: (: (:


	2. That Day

**Full Summary:**

Casey is walking home from school with Emily when a van pulls up next to them and slows down. They look over at it and think nothing of it, knowing the van will probably stop to pick someone up. Nothing bad ever happens in this town. But they are dead wrong. Four men jump out of the van, grab Casey and knock Emily unconscious. Casey is gone within a matter of minutes, kicking and screaming for help which drew the attention of almost every neighbor around them. Where was Casey taken? And will she ever be seen again?

**That Day:**

They were just getting out of school. Derek, Max and Sam were heading to the mall to do some shopping for their girlfriends. Casey and Emily were heading home to work on posters for D-Rock. As much as Casey hated Derek, she was the lead singer of D-Rock and they needed all the support that they could get at the moment. Casey and Emily said goodbye to Derek, Max and Sam and headed home, taking the long way home so that they could talk about what they were going to do that weekend. They loved talking about going to the mall and annoying Derek and his friends, especially if it had anything to do with their boyfriends.

Emily wasn't dating at the moment, but that didn't mean she could talk about her ex-boyfriend and what he used to do. Kendra and Derek had gotten back together. Casey and Max were going steady. Casey and Kendra were both cheerleaders and Emily was into Debate. Max was a football player, and Derek and Sam were on the hockey team. Casey had everything going for her. She was popular and sure she didn't have a great family but she loved them just the same.

Casey and Emily were about a half a block from their houses when the van pulled up and then slowed down and continued to follow them. The two girls thought nothing of it, continuing to talk about what was going to happen now that D-Rock had a signed Record Label. They seemed unaware of what was about to happen. The van parked next to the curb a few feet in front of them and as the girls were walking by, the door opened and four men jumped out right behind them. That got their attention and they whirled around to find out what the hell was going on.

They didn't recognize the men, but that didn't matter. These men spelt trouble and they knew it. Turning around to run away they found two men blocking their path. One of the men grabbed Casey and another grabbed Emily. Casey and Emily screamed in unison, alerting the neighbors to what was happening. People came out of their houses and saw what was happening and called the police. Emily was knocked to the ground, unconscious, but Casey was thrown into the van, kicking and screaming for her life. Her book back hit the floor of the car next to her and she was vaguely aware that her cell phone was off and tucked away in her pocket. She needed to turn it on since it had a GPS chip in it. Casey and Derek had both gotten GPS chips in their phones just in case they got lost somewhere and couldn't find their way home.

People were running towards the street, sirens were wailing in the background coming to the rescue, but they would be too late. Casey was gone and Emily was hurt, unconscious. She had witnessed the whole thing, but would she remember what the men looked like when she woke up?


	3. Emily

**Emily:**

**At The Hospital:**

George & Nora, Mr. & Mrs. Davis, Derek, Sam, Max, Marty, Lizzy, Edwin and the rest of their friends were in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out. They had been told that both Casey and Emily had been attacked on their way home from school, but they weren't told that Casey had been kidnapped. Derek looked over at Lizzy and saw the tears spilling over his step-sisters cheeks and moved next to her. He had never before showed compassion like this for any of his siblings, but one of their own was in the hospital. Marty climbed into his lap and held onto him as the doctor and a cop walked into the waiting room. They all looked up and waited for the news.

"Mr. & Mrs. Davis, you may go in and see your daughter. She's still unconscious, so you'll only get a few minutes with her." _Dr. McCoy said._

"And what about our daughter, Casey?" _George asked._

"This police officer is going to want to talk to you about your daughter. I'm very sorry but I cannot tell you anymore. They did however inform me that she was not brought to the hospital, that is all I know."

"Wait, if she wasn't brought to the hospital, then where was she taken?" _Max asked._

"That is why I must speak to the immediate family of Casey right now. Boys, do you belong to the family?" _Officer Rosen asked Max & Sam._

"Whatever you have to tell us about our daughter, you can say in front of these boys. Max here is Casey's boyfriend and Sam is a very close friend of the family. Now where is my daughter?" _Nora asked._

"We have witnesses that saw the whole thing and my partners are getting their statements as we speak. You may want to sit down for what I am about to tell you."

"Why the hell would we want to sit down? Just tell us where our sister is!" _Derek yelled. He had never called Casey his sister but at the moment it didn't matter, he didn't care what he called her just as long as she was coming home._

"Your sister was kidnapped while she and Emily were walking home from school today. Ms. Davis saw the whole thing, which is probably why they knocked her unconscious. The neighbors wrote down the license plate number but so far we haven't gotten anywhere with that tip. The van was found abandoned in a parking lot several miles away. Your sister was nowhere to be seen and none of her stuff was in the van which most likely means they aloud her to keep her stuff. Now, does she have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, Derek and Casey bought phones together and mom and dad help pay for them. They had GPS chips planted in the phones so that if they were ever stranded anywhere we would know where to go to find them. Can you track her phone if we give you her number?" _Edwin asked._

"We can only find her if she turns her phone on. Does she ever keep it off?"

"She only keeps it off when she in class and when her battery is low which I think it was because she had to stop texting me just before we left for the mall. She said something about her battery dying. She turns her phone off for awhile then turns it back on and she'll have some battery left, but not for long." _Max said._

"She is not the only victim here," _Officer Rosen said turning towards the adults again, _"my superiors just got ahold of me right before I came in here to talk to you."

"What did they say?" _Lizzy asked through her tears. She wanted to know more about her sister._

"Besides your daughter, Emily her friend was hurt in the attack. You will have to help her remember her memory if need be and get her to tell us what these men look like. We'll be able to get their faces out on the local news and radio stations and find her faster. If your daughter leaves Canada, we will know. We have boarder patrol stopping every car and searching them for your daughter. We will catch these men, no matter what it takes to do so."

"Why would anyone want to do this to such an innocent family?" _Sam asked._

"We don't know but we're trying to find out. Everyone has been alerted and everyone is doing everything that they can in order to find her. The best thing you can do right now is to comfort Emily and plead to the media for your daughter and sister back. We'll keep you informed if we have found anything. Search parties are starting to form and I need to get over to the station to help organize them."

"Thank you officer, for telling us the truth. We'll be over at the station as soon as we can get away."

"I understand and I guess I'll see you all there. Good luck." _Officer Rosen said, leaving the waiting room._

"Sam, Max go on ahead to the station and start helping with the search. We'll be there shortly." _George said to the two boys who were standing next to Derek and Lizzy speechless to what they had all just been told. Not Casey, not grade-grubbing Casey that was easy to get along with. Casey didn't deserve this, nobody did._

"Max, Sam? Did you boys here what I just said?"

"Uh, yes sir. Would you like us to take Lizzy and Edwin along with us? That way they'll be able to help look for her as well."

"No, they are not leaving our sight unless we are near them. They stay here, so does the rest of our family. We'll all be there shortly to help look for Casey, now go on ahead."

"Mom, we want to help look for Casey as soon as we can. Please let us go with Sam and Max, Derek will be there with us, he can look out for us. And we'll be surrounded by other people as well and cops too. Please mom, I want to bring Casey home faster and knowing that I'm out there looking for her will at least let me sleep some at night." _Lizzy said._

"Fine, but Derek, you make sure you and your friends keep a good eye on Lizzy and Edwin. I don't want them disappearing as well. Do you understand?" _Nora asked._

"Crystal, besides I don't think they'll even be leaving our sight. They'll be searching with us and I'll make sure we're around a bunch of cops and neighbors as well. Give Emily our 'get well soon' talk and tell her what we're doing. We're going to find Casey Nora, no matter what. She's coming home one way or another."

"I know Derek, but she's not as strong as you think she is. I'll tell you later what I mean. Stay in constant contact and we'll be out here helping as soon as we can. Come here Marty lets go see Emily." _Nora finished._

"But I want to go with Derek."

"Not now Marty, let your siblings and their friends be alone together and let's go see how Emily is doing." _George said._

"But why, she's the reason Casey's missing anyways. If they hadn't been walking home together, Casey wouldn't be missing."

"That's not true Marty. Casey's the one that decided to walk home. This is nobody's fault. It happened and we have to everything in our power to get her home no matter what happens. Do you understand Marty?" _Max asked._

"I understand, but it's still not fair. Why did this have to happen to our family?"

"I don't think we'll ever figure that out until Casey is found. We'll see you all at the station."

**Emily's Room:**

Emily was awake and sitting up in her bed when her parents and the Venturri-McDonalds walked in. George, Nora and Marty held back while Mr. and Mrs. Davis embraced their daughter who had a bandage on her right temple, a small stain of blood had seeped through gauze.

"How are you doing Emily?" _Mrs. Davis asked._

"Where's Casey? Did they catch those guys yet?"

"So you do remember what happened then?" _George asked._

"Of course I remember, and I even remember what they look like. They were in a tan van though I don't know what the license plate number was…"

"They found the van in an empty parking lot, abandoned, every trace of Casey and her belongings gone. The search parties started up about an hour after she went missing. Do you remember anything else?" _Mr. Davis asked his daughter._

"They were taller than us and I think they had been following us since we left the school. But other than that I would have to see their faces again to completely remember them."

"We can get a sketch artist in here to help you remember what they look like. Derek, Sam, Max, Edwin and Lizzy headed over to the police station to help in the search. We're headed over as soon as we made sure you were okay. And they all say to get well soon and I think they mean that sincerely as a light speech saying 'hurry up and get well so you can help search for Casey'. Derek's the one that said to tell you to get well soon."

"Then that's probably what he meant. I'm ready to go home now but they want to keep me for observation just to be safe. I'll be out helping as soon as I can, I promise."

"At the moment, you need to just worry about getting better and we'll worry about Casey. George, Nora we can watch Marty while you head out to help search. I'm sure you want to get out there as soon as possible and as soon as they let Emily leave, we're headed out for Ice Cream."

"Ice cream, I like ice cream. Can I stay with Emily please?"

"Sure, why not." _To Mr. and Mrs. Davis Nora mouthed the words 'Thank You' knowing that Marty would have more fun eating ice cream then trudging along highways, through the woods and swamps and searching every empty warehouse or building within the vicinity of Casey's disappearance. Mr. and Mrs. Davis mouthed the words 'Your Welcome' back knowing that taking care of Marty would help the Venturri-McDonald family cope a little better._

"Come here Marty, you can sit on my bed with me and watch some cartoons. It'll only be a few more hours and then we can go get some ice cream, whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"Can I have it for dinner too?"

"Of course you can. In fact I want some ice cream for dinner as well. We'll all eat ice cream for dinner tonight. How does that sound Marty?" _Mrs. Davis asked._

"That sounds great!"

George and Nora left the hospital and went to the police station to help in looking for their daughter. They saw Derek, Edwin, Lizzy and a bunch of their friends from school together with a few cops. They were just about to head out in a group together and start the one search that nobody ever wanted to start.


	4. Casey

**Casey:**

**That First Day:**

They allowed me to keep my book bag which held my school work and some empty notebooks which I would write down everything that happens to me. I would write down their description if I was to ever get away so that they would be caught. I would make sure I knew their names, but write them so that their names were somehow backwards with the letters of their actual names in the new names as well. If my notebooks ever fell into the hands of the authorities, I would make sure they knew who the notebooks belonged to. Inside my textbooks, I would write down everything that they planned to do to me. They would never look within the textbooks for stuff about them. Nobody was smart enough to write in their textbooks. They would have to end up paying for them anyways.

I sat on the ground in some kind of cell, pretending to do my homework when in all actuality I was writing in my textbooks about these men. I was writing about them and they didn't even know it. They probably thought I was doing homework or some kind of math problem because that's one of the textbooks I had in my book bag. I would make sure to write every single detail and as much as I could without them knowing it. I would make them think I was doing some kind of school work related thing. And I would fight them every time they came at me. I would not let them touch me. They would not hurt me, no matter how hard they tried to do so. I was a fighter and I always would be. I would fight to the end if I had to.

They were looking at me through the whole in the door. The whole had bars on it so that I could not get out. When they weren't looking, I had turned my cell phone on and sent out one text message, making sure that they weren't watching, then I turned my cell on vibrate and made sure they wouldn't be able to hear it if it went off and stuck it back in my front pocket. They still didn't know that I had it on me or that I even had a cell phone. When they had asked me if I had one I told them no and that I always used my boyfriends cell phone to call home. They seemed pleased to hear that I didn't have a cell phone, but how stupid they were. They should have searched me for one like they had searched my bag. My cell is so small that you wouldn't even know it was in my pocket unless you were looking for it.

I hoped beyond hope that Max would get that text and find me before my cell phone completely died. I turned it off for now but I would turn it back on in a few hours to see if he had sent one back telling me he had gotten the text. Oh how I wished I could be in his arms right now. I grabbed one of the empty notebooks and started writing in it. They would probably look at it just to make sure I wasn't writing about them and I would make sure they thought I was writing about someone else.

**Journal Entry 1:**

_**Frightening Thought du Jour:**_ if I'm going to be stuck in here, I might as well have something to do right? Wrong, they won't even let me have cards so that I can play Solitaire or something like that. I mean come one, if you let me keep all of the rest of my stuff, why not let me have some cards to play with as well. You have to be smarter than your captive, everyone knows that.

_**Random Acts of Blindness:**_ how stupid can someone be to kidnap another person in broad daylight? I mean come one, who is stupid enough to do that. They could've gotten caught, which for one would mean that I would be at home right now watching my favorite TV show and eating ice cream with my siblings. I won't name names here but I will put the first letter of their name so no one knows who I am talking about.

_**Confused Much: **_E was there with me when I was grabbed but E wasn't grabbed. D, S and M were just blocks away when I was grabbed but they weren't there. Why grab me in front of everyone I live around. D is my brother, S is my ex-boyfriend, M is my current boyfriend and E is my best friend. Why does everything have to be so complicated in life? Why did they have to grab me? I didn't even do anything to them. This is very confusing; they could at least give me a TV or some cards or something for me to do.

_**Frightening Thoughts du Jour:**_

-I am someone that someone must like or I wouldn't be in this mess.

-Someone thinks this is a crazy prank and I am in an alternate reality.

-Someone actually thinks I'm there daughter and has hired a private investigator to kidnap me and take me to live with them.

-Someone is seriously messed up in the mind and doesn't know what they are doing or why they are doing it.

-I might never go home and that scares the living hell out of me.

-E, D, M and S will find me almost dead and try to kill the men that did this to me.

-D and M will want revenge no matter what happens to me and my parents will want answers that only my journal entries might be able to give to them.

-I want to know why this happened to me.

End of Journal Entry 1. I will write again as soon as I know they are not watching me. They are unlocking my cell door and I must put this away before they find out what I have written down. In my bag goes my cell phone so they don't find it on me.

**The Men:**

"Why are you doing this to me? I demand to know who you are!" _I yelled at them as they came up to me. I grabbed my book bag and put the strap over my neck and shoulder. All of my stuff was in the bag and they were not going to take it from me no matter what._

"Let's go, the boss wants to see you. Leave your stuff; you won't need it where you are going."

"To hell with that, my stuff stays with me. If I'm going to be here, then I want to be able to get some school work done as long as I am here. I don't want to fall behind in my classes."

"Fine, you can keep your stuff, but I doubt the boss will like that very much. Let's go now."

"Fine, let me go. You don't have to be so rough."

"But that's the way we like it, that's who we are. You'll have a roommate soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

They didn't answer me. They walked me into a large room where a man in a suit was sitting. I glared at this man and all he did was laugh. He watched as the men twirled me in a circle, and then ordered the men to throw my book bag away. This I refused to.

"You can't throw it away. My life is in here, please; let me keep it with me. I promise all I am doing is homework. Please, let me keep mu book bag, they've already searched it and there's nothing in there to hide, I swear."

"Fine, you can keep the book bag and everything in it. But say hello to your new roommate first." _He said as he pushed a girl who looked to be about fourteen years old towards me. She also had a book bag which was ripped from her grasp as she was brought out and she looked like she liked to skate board. She had tears on her cheeks and her arm in a sling. My first guess was that they had beaten her before bringing her here._

"Take them back to the cell and make sure they don't try to get out. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Yes sir. Let's go you two."

They marched us back to my cell and locked us in. The girl sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall. I still had my book bag on and knew that I had to turn my cell back on to see if Max had texted back that he had gotten my plea for help and that help was on the way.

**Our Cell:**

The girl looked to be asleep as I went over to her and sat down. I pulled her hair away from her face and she flinched as if she had just been hit.

"No don't be afraid it's just me, Casey. What's your name?" _I asked._

"My name is Lily Truscott. How did you get here? When did you get here?" _she asked._

"I just recently was brought here. You look awful. How long have you been here?"

"I don't know how long I've been here, I lost count of days. Where do you live Casey?"

"I live in Toronto, Canada."

"Toronto, wow, that's a long ways from where I actually live."

"Really, where do you live?"

"I live in Malibu, California."

"Wait, a second, you're that girl that disappeared on her way to the skate park a few months ago aren't you?"

"It's only been a few months, god it feels so much longer. Do you have anything to do for now? I mean anything fun or something like that. I haven't had anything fun to do in like ever."

"Yeah, here you can do some of my history homework."

"Thanks, hey what's this?" _she asked as my cell fell out onto the bed between our legs._

"Shh, you can't say anything. My family and friends are looking for me and if I keep it on every few seconds maybe they'll be able to find us. You just can't tell any of them that I have it. And I promise to keep you as safe as I can." _I whispered back so that __**they**__ couldn't hear us. __**They**__ knew that we were talking, but __**they**__ didn't know what we were talking about._

"Okay, well I promise not to let _**them**_ know about our little secret just as long as I can tell you a secret of mine."

"Sure go ahead."

"My best friend Miley, she's really Hannah Montana as well."

"Really, my step sister Marty loves her and I kind of figured she was someone else besides Hannah."

"How do you figure?"

"She has the same facial structure and she looks the same in her eyes. I've seen your friend in pictures with that Jake guy and she always seemed to look like Hannah Montana."

"When I get home, I'll have to tell Miley what you said. Maybe we should get some sleep."

"You get some sleep Lily; I'll stay up for a few more hours."

"How do you know what time it is?"

"I have a wrist watch and I just put new batteries in it a few days ago."

"Oh, well, see you when I wake up then."

"See you when you wake up."

Lily lay down on the mattress and I put my cell phone back in the secret compartment of my book bag that I had sewn in personally just in case something ever happened. I had already turned the cell off after I saw that Max had not gotten the text I had texted him earlier. Then I took my journal out.

**Journal Entry 2:**

_**Frightening Thought du Jour:**_ she says her name is Lily Truscott and I have seen her on missing posters all over town, I just didn't think I would come face to face with her here in this cell like prison. We both had been taken from our homes, she a few months ago and I just today.

_**Random Acts of Blindness:**_ how did these people get across the boarder with LT and me? How did these people even know what routes E and I took every day when we walked home? How did these guys know what route LT took to get to the skate park? Who are these guys and why did they take us in the first place? Are we meant to stay with these men as we see my loved ones looking for me on the TV they have turned on? Will we ever see our loved ones again? Or are we doomed to spend eternity with these dumbasses?

_**Confused Much:**_ E may have been with me when I was attacked, but LT was alone on her way to the skate park when she was attacked and grabbed. Why take one person in the middle of a crowded neighborhood while grabbing another one in a secluded neighborhood? These people apparently didn't know much or they wouldn't be doing this.

_**Frightening Thoughts du Jour:**_

-LT and I will be trapped here forever watching as my loved ones try to find me.

-LT will never be let go and she will probably die here if we aren't found soon.

-LT is in desperate need of some company that is why they have put her in the same cell as me.

-LT and I are somehow related in this bizarre new world of ours yet we don't know it.

-E, D, M and S are on TV asking for me to be let go yet they don't know about the connection between LT and I.

-I am going to die right next to LT and never see my friends, family and loved ones ever again.

-Why do I always come back to that last statement when I know perfectly well that LT and I will be found and soon, hopefully for her sake?

End of Journal Entry 2, I need to get some sleep. Must remember that nobody is to know my PS or I will probably be killed!


	5. Day Two

**Day Two:**

**The Hospital:**

Emily, Marty and Mr. and Mrs. Davis were getting ready to leave the hospital. The doctors had kept Emily over night just to be on the safe side and had now released her into her parent's arms. There was no school for Emily or Marty today, but the rest of the kids had to go to school, which meant a whole lot of questions for them. Emily knew that Derek, Sam, Max, Lizzy and Edwin were going to be bombarded with questions the whole day, but she knew that they had to find Casey as well. Something in the back of her mind told her that this wasn't a random kidnapping and she needed to get on the computer as quick as possible.

**Venturri-McDonald Household:**

Although their daughter had just gotten out of the hospital, the Davis' had decided to drop Emily off at the Venturri-McDonald household with Marty so that they could go to work. They let Emily grab her Laptop and then Nora promised to call them if anything happened with finding Casey. Marty went straight to her room and tried not to cry but that didn't help much. She decided it was best to stay with her family and Emily and not out of the site of her family or Emily, Max and Sam. For only being six years old, she was a very smart little girl. She was very mature for her age.

Emily was typing on her Laptop when Sam, Derek, Max, Lizzy and Edwin got back from school. She waved to them as they walked through the door and they waved back. They all looked like they had been through hell, which meant that they had been asked a lot of questions at school today.

"How are you feeling Emily?" _Lizzy asked._

"I've been better. How was school?"

"We've had better." _They all said together._

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah, people couldn't stop asking questions. Paul even came up and asked if he could do anything to help look for her. The police are still searching and they think that this wasn't a random act of violence." _Max said._

"What do you meant by that?" _Marty asked._

"Marty, go up to your room while we talk to Emily, please. I'll come up and give you some ice cream in a few minutes." _Derek told his younger sister._

"No, I won't I'm not a little girl anymore. Casey's my sister too and I want to help look for her. Please, let me stay."

"You can stay Marty, but us big kids need to talk about school for awhile so why don't you go play with Lizzy and Edwin in your room and they promise to do whatever you tell them to do, okay?" _Emily told her, giving Lizzy & Edwin the look that said they would tell them what was going on later if they would keep Marty occupied while they spoke about the case. They got the point almost immediately._

"Come on Marty, let's head upstairs and play tea party with your friends." _Lizzy said grabbing Marty by the hand. Edwin looked back at Derek and his friends then followed Lizzy and Marty up the stairs and into Marty's room, shutting the door behind them._

"Now that they are gone, what did you mean Max?"

"You guys remember hearing about that California girl that went missing a few months ago?" _Max asked._

"Yeah, it was all over the news. What about it?" _Derek said._

"They think Casey was taken by the same people that took the girl. They haven't been able to find where they took the other girl but they know that it is somewhere in Canada. If we find Casey in the allotted time it takes to find a missing person before it's considered just a search, then we may be able to bring the other girl to safety as well. We may be able to bring that family some peace knowing that their daughter is safe and sound."

"I get what your saying, but our parents aren't going to let us wander around by ourselves, not after what happened to Casey." _Sam said. They were whispering just in case the younger ones were listening._

"We won't have to. I know someone that would be willing to help us look in the wilderness for her. In fact, she's my older sister and she knows how much Casey means to me."

"I didn't know you had an older sister Max." _Emily said._

"She doesn't live in Toronto. She lives out in Antarctica six months out of the year. She's a guide for the Canadian Research Base stationed in Antarctica. She and her team are on their way back to Canada as we speak because the summer season is over and the winter teams are heading down for the long winter ahead. She should be here within a matter of hours. We can use her dog sled team to search places we can't."

"And how do we know she'll even help us? If she's just getting back from six months in Antarctica, why would she help us?" _Emily asked._

"Because she adores Casey and she still can't believe that I don't have as well as grades as Casey does. She'll be able to tell us if there was any way a shelter could be erected on the Canadian Tundra during this time of year. And she won't be alone. We can all use the dog sleds she's accumulated over the years. She's also accumulated over fifty sled dogs so that means ten dogs per sled. There are four of us here and my sister makes five. We can use the rest of the dogs to track whoever is out there that's not supposed to be out there. I'm sure the police will love to have my sister helping out."

"That's a great idea, but I think our parents are going to have to meet your sister first and we'll have to learn how to dog sled." _Sam said._

"Well I have her picture with me, so I could show your parents Emily when they get here and when Nora and George are both here. Then I can get ahold of her and let her know what's going on. she'll want to help, like I said, she loves Casey even though she's only talked to her a few times over the phone."

"We'll wait for our parents to talk more about it. Maybe we should go rescue Lizzy & Edwin from Marty." _Emily said._

"That would probably be a good idea."


	6. Casey & Lily

**Casey & Lily:**

**The Cell:**

We woke to the TV blaring the news at us. We had no idea what time it was since they were only letting us see bits and pieces of what was actually happening on the news channel. I heard Lily whimper, knowing that she was in pain. I sat up and shook her awake. Lily rolled over and sat up looking at me as if I had awaken her to some kind of nightmare that we were both living. She looked at me and all we thought about was dancing. We didn't know if it was because we were so down and out or if we just needed to do something spontaneous. I pulled Lily from the bed careful not to touch her injured arm and then the _fun_ began. We began to dance because we were bored of doing nothing else. With what little TV we did have it was easy to make up moves to imaginary music and when we finally collapsed on the bed we were laughing, something I thought I would never do. The men and their boss had not bothered us in the past two months and we didn't know if we were ever going to see daylight again.

Lily had fallen back to sleep again and I had pulled my journal out. I grabbed one of my pens, then looking at the door, started writing. I knew if they caught me that they would hurt me like they did Lily, but I didn't care. I needed to write as much as I could for them to be caught.

**Journal Entry Number: I have lost count of days:**

_**Frightening Thought du Jour:**_ LT and I danced for the first time in like weeks and it actually felt good. Our captors have not come to see us in a week and I now know what LT felt like the first week she was with these men. The third day I was here the men came and grabbed me and tied me to a bed. LT kept my stuff close to her so that they couldn't take it and make sure I couldn't write or do school work. They gagged and blindfolded me and then had there way with me. I have never felt so violated in my life. When they were done, they untied me but kept the gag and blindfold on and dragged me back to LT and my cell. LT stayed with me through the entire night and when I finally came to all I did was cry.

_**Random Acts of Blindness:**_ nobody knows what it feels like to be LT and me. LT and I knew that from the minute we saw each other that we were different. We knew that there was a possibility that we would never see our family and friends again. But we didn't know was how close my friends and family were to finding me. The TV was no longer in our room because they did not want us to find out what was going on with the investigation into my disappearance.

_**Confused Much:**_ I knew M had a sister, I just never knew exactly where she was all the time. M never talked much about her when he was around me and the rest of our friends. The fact that M could get his sister to help in finding me was beyond even my grasp. I knew that if we were to be found we would have to get the hell out by ourselves. We would have to fight them to the death and we were both willing to by this time. But how were we going to get out of our cell?

_**Not So Frightening Thoughts du Jour:**_ I never thought this would ever happen to me and never did LT. We both seemed to be unaware of what really happened in the world until this random act of violence took our youth from us.

-I will never forget my friends and family.

-LT will never forget her friends and family.

-Our friends and family will sooner or later find our cell, it doesn't matter if we are alive or dead because they will have these journals to look to so that they know what really happened.

-Our captors will finally be taken into custody and anyone else's lives that they have shattered will finally be full again.

-Once our captors are arrested, we will finally be able to go home and live in the arms of safety again.

-Once home, we will continue staying in touch no matter what happens to us after we return home.

-LT and I will never forget each other.

_**Our Captors Are:**_ well this isn't a really smart question because here's what they are and always will be:

-Stupid

-Idiotic

-Dumbasses

-Bullheaded

-Outrageously ugly and have no right to call themselves humans.

-Have no reason to live because if LT and I ever get out of here we will hunt them down, find them and kill them.

-The oldest: the boss of all the men that took advantage of us. His name was John and that's all I know about him. They called him Boss John.

-The four men were named: Jack Johnson, James Slowenski, Rodney Johansen, and Mark Thompson. There names are within the pages of my math and history books and I have written full descriptions of every single man that has been here.

-None of them had tattoos that LT and I could see. Boss John was stupid enough to let me see his face and every time I close my eyes I see his face as he has his fun with me. He is the one that mainly came to our cell and took us to the fuck bed. LT and I have come to know that room as either the Fuck bed or the Fuck room. We hate it and we no longer want to live after what happens in that room.

-LT's phone number is as follows, so if this is to land in the hands of the police, they can call her parents to let her know what has happened and so her parents will not have to worry that their daughter is still missing.

-LT's phone number: 435-978-6423 (_fake number_)

I have to end this Journal Entry. It is getting so hard to keep my eyes open any longer. The men are no longer within the compound and I have reason to believe that they have totally left the area.


End file.
